List of real songs used in Phineas and Ferb
This article is for "real songs" (not created for the series) that appear in any "Phineas and Ferb" episode The series Blue Danube Vesti la Guiba Morning Mood Peggle Hail Britannia Mambo Nº5 Also Sprach Zarathustra "Also sprach Zarathustra", Op. 30 (Thus Spoke Zarathustra or Thus Spake Zarathustra) is a tone poem by Richard Strauss, composed in 1896 and inspired byFriedrich Nietzsche's philosophical novel of the same name. The composer conducted its first performance on 27 November 1896 in Frankfurt. A typical performance lasts half an hour. It is sung by Dr. Doofenshmirtz in "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo". It is heard in instrumental version in "The Mom Attractor" and "Mommy Can You Hear Me?". La Nozze de Figaro Overture Psychosis Beethoven's Symphony no. 5 in C minor, 1st Movement "Symphony No. 5 in C minor" 'of Ludwig van Beethoven, Op. 67, was written 1804–1808. It is one of the best-known compositions in classical music, and one of the most frequently played symphonies.First performed in Vienna's Theater an der Wien in 1808, the work achieved its prodigious reputation soon afterward. E. T. A. Hoffmann described the symphony as "one of the most important works of the time". It was sung by Stacy Hirano in "She's the Mayor". The Ride of the Valkyries Singin' in the Rain '"Singin' in the Rain" 'is a song with lyrics by Arthur Freed and music by Nacio Herb Brown, published in 1929. It is most famously associated with the musical film of the same name: Singin' in the Rain. It is unclear exactly when the song was written; it has been claimed that the song was performed as early as 1927. The song was listed as No. 3 on AFI's 100 Years...100 Songs. It was versioned by Heinz Doofenshmirtz in "The Great Indoors". Lyris '''Doofenshmirtz: '''My rain inator. Alouette "'Alouette" is a popular French Canadian children's song about plucking the feathers from a lark, in retribution for being woken up by its song. Although it is in French, it is well-known among speakers of other languages; in this respect it is similar to "Frère Jacques". Many American doughboys and other Allied soldiers learned the song while serving in France during World War I and brought it home with them, passing it on to their children and grandchildren. It is performed by French Fireside Girls in "Buford Confidential". Home on the Range Home on the Range 'is a classic western song, sometimes called the unofficial anthem of the American West. The lyrics were originally written by Dr. Brewster M. Higley of Smith County, Kansas in a poem entitled "My Western Home" in the early 1870s. In 1947 it became the state song of the American state of Kansas. Members of the Western Writers of America chose it as one of the Top 100 Western songs of all time. It was sung by Francis Monogram in "Buford Confidential" Lyrics '''Monogram: '''Oh give me a home Where the Buffaloo... Let it Snow See Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snow La Cucaracha 1812 Overture O Canada, Greenland Anthem and Clair de Lune K-I-S-S-I-N-G "'K-I-S-S-I-N-G" 'is a traditional childrens' mocking song which was sung by Carl Karl in "Thanks But No Thanks". Scotland the Brave Flight of the Bumblebee Battle Hymn of the Republic See "Battle Hymn of the Republic" 'He's a Pirate Happy Birthday to You A-B-C '''"A-B-C" '''is a traditional children's song sung by Major Monogram (2nd Dimension) in "Tales from the Resistance: Back to the 2nd Dimension". Outside the series Phineas and Ferb Holiday Favorites See Phineas and Ferb Holiday Favorites Radio Interview with Dj Ernie Best Live Tour Ever Doofenshmirtz's Daily Dirt See Also *List of songs Category:Songs Category:Lists Category:Songs sung by Fireside Girls Category:Songs sung by Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:Season 1 songs Category:Season 3 songs Category:Season 4 songs Category:Songs sung by Stacy Hirano Category:Season 2 songs Category:L Category:Songs sung by Carl Karl Category:Real World Articles Category:Songs from Disney's Phineas and Ferb: The Best LIVE Tour Ever! Category:Doofenshmirtz's Daily Dirt Songs Category:Songs sung by Francis Monogram Category:Short songs